


Sick

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [15]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam is sick, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, caring Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam is sick and stubborn. Ronan bites his tongue, negotiates and cares for him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Uch, I didn't like this. I had an idea of what I wanted it to be like in my head and it just did not translate properly. Maybe one day I'll do an updated version of it.

Adam woke up with a twisted feeling in his stomach. He rolled over, too hot cuddled up against Ronan. His stomach cramped. A sense of dread fell heavy on Adam. He rushed to the bathroom, just making it in time to lose the contents of his stomach. A chill ran down Adam’s spine. He couldn’t be sick, he didn’t get sick. Adam leant against the bath until he was sure that the nausea had passed for the minute. He was shaking as he stood. He braced himself on the sink as he drank water from the tap. Slowly, he made his way back to bed. 

He lasted ten minutes in bed. It was long enough for him to begin to drop off when his stomach cramped again. He rushed to the bathroom again. The tiles of the bathroom were cool against his flushed, damp forehead. Adam was woken by Ronan prying him off the floor and guiding him back to bed. He slept better, not waking until the alarm on his phone jolted him out of sleep. He began to dress for work when Ronan woke up. 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled, his voice laced with fatigue. 

“Getting ready for work,” Adam told him, pulling up his pants. 

“What? Adam. You spent half the night throwing up. You can’t go to work.” Ronan sat up in bed. Adam frowned, his jaw clenching and Ronan knew he’d already lost the argument. “Please, just stay home, take care of yourself?” 

“I can’t.” Adam mumbled as he headed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Ronan groaned, mumbled something about Adam being a stubborn asshole and got out of bed to make him breakfast. 

The plain toast and crackers were waiting on a paper towel when Adam came downstairs. Ronan handed him a bottle of water as he picked them up. 

“At least think about coming home if you throw up again.” Ronan asked. Adam rolled his eyes at Ronan’s overprotectiveness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tonight. Thanks for the breakfast.” 

“Take it easy, love you.” 

“Love you too.” Adam left the house and started the car. He paused for a minute before putting the car in gear, taking a deep breath to fight against another wave of nausea. 

Ten minutes later, before Adam had even got to work, he pulled over and threw up the toast. He’d begun to feel shaky again and an unbelievable headache had sunken in. He pulled out his phone. 

“I don’t need an ‘I told you so,’ just come and get me.” He told Ronan and gave him instructions to find him. In half the time it should have taken him, Ronan pulled up in front of Adam’s car. Adam got in and Ronan drove them home. 

The chills had fully set in by the time they arrived back at The Barns and Adam had turned paler than Ronan thought should be possible. They’d already argued about getting a doctor out. Ronan agreed he’d wait at least 24 hours before calling one. He helped Adam up the stairs and stripped him of his shirt and pants. Ronan grabbed the waste basket from the corner of the room, placing it beside Adam’s side of the bed. 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked. Adam shook his head, 

“Jus’ wanna sleep.” he replied. Ronan nodded his head at him, pulled the covers up and placed a kiss on Adam’s forehead before leaving him to sleep.


End file.
